Where Am I?
by Kili's girl forever
Summary: What would you do if you found freaks under your bed? Follow Bella a regular girl who loves the hobbit and when the characters come out of no where
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my 3****rd**** story! Yay! Please review!**

DING! DING! DING! DING! STUPID ALARM CLOCK! Thank god today was Saturday. I would die if I had to go to school one more day! I got out of my bed and walked to the washroom and grabbed my toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. I walked back into my room and went into my closet to find an outfit to wear. I couldn't wait to go to the mall with my friends. I thought I heard whispering but I'm pretty sure it was just me. PSST! PSST!

"Who's there?" I asked. No response. Weird whatever, I thought. I walked back to the washroom and grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair when I heard a "her…her…." "Get out of my room Emerald!" I shouted. "It wasn't me!" she shouted back. "Ok even weirder" I said to myself. I jumped on my bed and pulled my copy of the Hobbit out and started reading. I was getting to the good part. Finally! I thought I was never going to finish the book. That's when I heard a BAM! I looked under my bed to see thirteen dwarves and one hobbit all squished under my bed. (You should have seen their reactions. They were priceless)

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed. Thankfully my family was downstairs. I was definitely hyperventilating seeing people from my favourite book were crazy! I'm serious I am going crazy!

I jumped on to the top of my bed and closed my eyes _I'm just dreaming I'm just dreaming I'm just dreaming! No I saw them! I'm going crazy! MENTAL! _

I looked under my bed no one was there. I was just imagining everything. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around half expecting Emerald to be there but noooo it was the guys I saw under my bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" I screamed. I ran into my closet closed the door and my eyes.

_I'm just dreaming. I'm just dreaming I'm just dreaming I'M JUST DREAMING! No I saw them, maybe it was the book!_

I pushed my door open to see fourteen dwarves standing in front of the door.

" Um,…what are you people doing here?" I asked shifting nervously.

"We came through some kind of portal. And we don't know where we are. Do you know?" one asked.

"Yes I know where we are. " I said. "On the planet of E-A-R-T-H" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated so soon really busy birthday galore at my house! Enjoy and review all ideas are accepted!**

_I'm just dreaming! RIGHT?_

"Earth? Where is that in Middle Earth?" the guy with more hair on his head then my whole body said.

"Milky Way galaxy! Beside Mars!" I exclaimed. These guys where freaks. My poor king-sized bed was so dirty because of all the dirt on them. Mom was going to freak.

That's when I heard my mom, dad and Emerald come up stairs.

"Bella can we talk to you?" they asked.

"Sure." I said "How bout in your room?"

"Oh OK honey!?" my mom said.

We walked into their room and I jumped onto their bed.

"Honey….. Emerald got accepted into her first choice university. The University of San Diego!" my parents screamed.

"Ok….and?" I asked.

"We are going to go with her to San Diego for 3 weeks. To help her get settled in" they said. "So you will be home alone are you ok with that?"

"YES!" I shouted. Thank God that would give me more time to figure out what to do with the freaks in my bedroom.

"Were leaving today" my mom said.

"Ok! BYE!" I said as I rushed them out of the house and into the car as they drove off they kept looking at me. I ran back inside locked the door and went up into my room. Where were they?

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. How is it that every time we have men over they always find their way to our fridge?

Some were drinking mountain dew others drinking coke. OH LORD HELP ME!

"GUYS!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! Love all of the comments! Please keep commenting!**

_I knew you were trouble when walked in! I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me tonight!_

My IPhone was ringing on loud.

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"I groaned.

" WHAT'S GOING ON!"someone screamed.

"BE QUIET" I shouted back. "It's just my cell phone ringing stupids!"

I picked my phone to see my parents calling. Uh uh!

"Hi Mom" I said.

"Hi honey. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. Fine. All alone." I said quite rushed.

"Oh. Ok. Bye honey" she said and then hung up. Thank God.

I ran downstairs to see all of the dwarves sitting at our kitchen table and our morning breakfast bar waiting for something.

"Can I help you guys?" I asked.

"Yes. Your making breakfast are you not?!" one asked.

" First, I want to know your name. And secondly, in this house you make your own food if there is any left anyway."

"My name is Fili. And what is 'breakfast'"he asked.

"Never mind" I said, and just walked away. But I had to grab a plate of crepes.

I ran up the stairs to see my phone was vibrating like crazy. I picked it up to see my group chat was overflowing with all the things my wacko friends had to say.

Nikki

What's up girlies?

Wanna go to the mall?

My mom is driving

Nah I have homework

Oh come on please

Ok, u coming Bella

Bella?

Ok don't answer

Sorry guys I was busy

Had to take care of something

Nikki

Wow u make it sound

Like a murder

Sorry um….. wanna come over then and I will

Explain everything to u guys

Nikki

Sure I'll come u guys

Judie

Ok I'm in

Silver

Kk c ya there

Ok guys cya

I walked back downstairs in my pj's. Finally I could sort things out with my best friends. I grabbed my frozen hot chocolate from the fridge and jumped on the couch. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a big argument starting in my room. I ran upstairs to see them arguing.

"Guys shut up!" I screamed.

Some of them were in tears and others were as red as tomatoes. They all looked up at me and started to argue again.

"Ok! I've had enough with all of you. My friends are coming over and they are going to give you a bunch of crap for everything you have done to me. So if you want to not be yelled at then stop yelling at each other. Ok!" I said bursting into tears.

" I lost my older brother to the war. Ok and I'm not letting you guys tear each other apart. You guys are family and family sticks together forever. So if you guys care you should stop." I said and ran downstairs to cry in a pillow.

I felt someone touch my arm I looked up to see one of the dwarves sitting beside me. The one that was in tears upstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked.

" Nothing I just came down to comfort you. None of us understood the pain that you went through. And we are sorry for that." He said

"Thanks" I said "um…..i didn't catch your name"

"Kili" he said.

Ding dong ding dong!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews please keep reviewing!**

Ding Dong Ding Dong!

I knew my friends were at the door. I walked up to the door. And unlocked it. My friends came in.

"Hi!"  
"Hi!"

"Hi"

"So girl what did you want to talk about with us?" Nikki questioned me.

If I could give each of them a personality trait for Nikki I would give her silence. She will never stop asking questions until she knows what's going on.

" Well….my parents left to drive Emerald to university and I…um….there are fourteen people from the hobbit in my bedroom and I need you guys to stay with me until I can figure out what to do with the!" I said very rushed.

"OK! Slumber party!" Silver shouted.

After about ten minutes I left the girls downstairs who knows doing what. I slowly walked upstairs and into my room and creaked the door open. I saw the dwarves looking through my books and drawing pads and my…DIARY!

" Guys you can't go through some one's diary like that!" I shouted as I tore the book from their hands. That's when I heard footsteps coming up.

"Be prepared to meet my nosy friends!" I said quietly.

They opened the door and I swear that they thought I was wacko.

" This is what I was talking about." I said quietly.

"OMG! Can I met Ori please!" Nikki said while jumping up and down. Ori stepped out from the back of the crowd and started to walk out of my room with Nikki. Great I'm going to get on the wedding plans ASAP!

" Omg! Can I met Bofur, Bombur and Gloin!PLEASE" shouted Judie. They walked out of the room in a deep conversation about…..um….something.

" Can I met Fili and the others?" Silver asked in a civilized tone.

" Yeah, but I need to speak with Balin, Dwalin, Thorin and Kili" I said " the rest are yours"

They others walked out of the room and then the ones that got pulled back turned around and stared at me.

"Hi" I said.

" So I see you went through all my stuff. And my diary…." I trailed off.

"Yea….. I didn't know what you had to go through. And your right I look way better than Fili good choice on that one" Kili said. I swear I turned and red as a spicy red pepper.

" I hope you're not mad at me for yelling. Kili told us everything and we are willing to learn everything from this mortal world" Thorin said.

"Ok" I said happily.

**So how do you guys like it? There is a lot of OC with the dwarves! Yay! Please review!**


	5. Break-ups and new relationships

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews! **

**I am a little stuck on the OC pair? OC/ Fili or OC/ Kili**

Man day one of trying to teach the dwarves everything I know about the electronics. Believe me when I say it was hilarious the questions they asked.

"So guys this is a computer" I said nice and slowly.

"What kind of weapon does it hold?" Thorin asked me.

"You use it to check things like: e-mail, Facebook, and of course my favourite fan fiction" I replied.

"What is all of that stuff?" Balin asked.

"Well e-mail is like letters sent to one person from another but quicker. Facebook is to connect with family that is far away. And Fan Fiction is a site that kids can write stories about books like the hobbit. Here let me show you" I said to them.

I opened up explorer and clicked on fan fiction. I signed in.

"You have an account on this?" they asked.

"Yes because I love writing." I replied softly.

I went into the Hobbit category and started to read some summaries.

" Kili and Fili have a love connection. Blah blah blah. Thorin falls in love blah blah blah…"

"Hey go back to that other one" Thorin jumped at the chance to find love.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Oh man I almost forgot about Toby coming over. Toby is my boyfriend.

"I'll be right back" I said to them hoping the computer would keep them busy.

I opened the door to see Toby standing at the door. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Bella I have something to tell you." He said.

"Ok…" I said as I shifted nervously.

"WE ARE OVER! YOU UGLY BEAST!" he shouted and then the unexpected happened. Toby slapped me across the face. Now I was in tears.

"Fine Toby you son of a …. Oh forget it!" I shouted and I ran inside. I slammed the door and ran into my room. I heard a lot of footsteps.

"Bella you ok?" Silver asked. I heard murmuring from everyone else.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Can we come in to cheer you up?!" they all asked.

"Ok" I said slowly. The door nearly came off the hinges. Everyone filed in.

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"Toby…" I stuttered. "Toby broke up with me. He called me an ugly beast and he slapped me across the face!" I rushed everything out.

"Oh let us at that creep!" Kili and Fili yelled.

"No respect for women here" Balin murmured. "Interesting…"

"It's ok" I said.

"I'm going to order something to eat. Any specific orders?" I asked.

"Pizza"

"Burgers"

"Ok so greasy food it is" I said laughing. It's good to have friends and dwarves that care.

I grabbed the phone and ordered 2 large pepperoni pizzas.

"Who's coming with me to get pizzas?" I asked.

"I will" Kili said.

"Hey Kili stop googly eyeing our hostess" Bofur said.

We jumped out of the house and ran into the car. I am so glad I'm 18. We drove down to Pango pizza. I turned on the radio and I knew you were trouble started to play.

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN SO SHAME ON ME NOW FLEW ME TO PLACES I'D NEVER BEEN!" I started to sing to the music when I realized Kili was still there.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"It's alright. You have a very lovely voice" he said and leaned over and kissed me.

HONK!


	6. Spinach and A pool

**HI I'm back with where am I?! Please read on…**

HONK!

Crap, I thought the passionate kiss could only last so long. As soon as the truck honked Kili nearly jumped out of the car. I chuckled.

"It's o-k-a-y. He only honked because we have to go" I said very slowly pressing the gas pedal. He looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok" he said. When we got to the Pango I told him to wait in the car and not touch anything. I walked into the store and pulled out my mom's credit card.

"Here you go" I said handing her the card. When I finished I walked out holding 2 pepperoni pizzas. The smell was so tempting.

"You're back so soon. I started missing you" he said.

"Me too" I replied.

I drove over to McDonalds and ordered 10 twenty piece chicken nugget packs. All this food made my stomach growl. The last place I stopped was the superstore. Kili and I walked into the store.

"Don't touch anything" I whispered.

"Ok" he replied.

I went straight to the vegetable section and grabbed spinach, broccoli, lettuce and all the other green vegetables I could think of. I also grabbed two chocolate fudge brownie cakes. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. I went down the aisle to the checkout and saw a girl from my biology class. I waved to her but she completely ignored me. Ok strange, I thought since school was over I thought she would recognize me oh well. When we finished shopping Kili hadn't said a word. We walked back to the car and put all of the groceries away in the truck. We jumped into the car and drove back to my place. By the time we got there my appetite was almost ready to burst sitting in a car with lots of good greasy food is so tempting. I grabbed the keys and opened the door. Everyone was sitting waiting for food. By the time we set everything up. When I say we everyone but Thorin helped. Mr. Almighty big ego is too good to help I won't say anything. I opened up our pool and gave everyone a bathing suit the dwarves either used my brothers or my dads'. It was funny seeing them in neon green and pink bathing suits.

"You guys look awesome. Like regular teenagers." I said chuckling. Even Thorin was laughing at them yet he didn't realize that poop green looks terrible with his skin tone. I put out the salad and greens I had picked up and refused to give them anything until they ate some vegetables.

"But I don't like greens. Are there any chips?" Ori said and asked.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked.

"I have all those things but you have to try this before." I responded firmly.

"But!" they all wailed.

"No buts" I responded.

"PLEASE! Can't we eat the meat?" Ori begged.

"No and if you don't eat your vegetables I will chop your head off and throw it into the pool" I said grinning.

Ori got pale and took big gulps of the salad scarfing it down.

"That's better" I said patting Ori's check like he was five.

The rest of the dwarves looked at me and then scarfed the vegetables down. I looked and my friends they seemed to be getting along with the dwarves. Big happy family, I thought. It lasted for about three seconds and then I felt someone grab me from behind. I looked under my knees and saw Fili holding Kili down so he couldn't help me and Dwalin holding me.

"LET ME GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed. But it was too late he dropped me into the pool. Kili screamed and everyone including my friends were in shock. I felt as if the water around me was sucking me in like a vortex.

"HELP! GUYS HELP PLEASE!" I shouted. I flapped my arms around. My friends couldn't help they were being held down by Thorin, Bofur, Gloin, and Ori. Fili finally let in and let Kili go he ran and jumped into the pool. He took me under my knees and around my back. His strong arms protecting my small quivering body.

"Are you all right?" he asked sympathy filled his voice.

"No" I said tears coming down my wet check.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't swim. I was learning before my brother died he was my teacher. This is the first time I ever opened the pool since he died. Swimming was our thing." I explained to everyone.

"Well it can be our thing now. I can teach you." He said while pushing me out of the pool and onto the ledge.

"Ok" I said.

He leaned in for a kiss and then Thorin did a face plant into the pool and I fell back in on top of Kili.

**Well I hope you guys like it this will be my last chapter for now because I am going on vacation.**

**Please review and any ideas are accepted! :)**


	7. the orcs and tv's

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for a while will try to update quicker just got back from vacation and really need to catch up. Thank you for all the support with Where am I?**

I don't think I will ever forget Thorin doing a face plant into the pool, I thought. I was sitting in a chair drying off when I saw Nikki trying to teach Ori how to swim. I chuckled to myself. Everyone was finely playing nicely together.

"Bella are you coming!?" Fili shouted right before he jumped of the diving board. Now that was a scary sight to see when you saw just the shorts floating on the water. I think everyone burst into laughter. And Fili tried to pull that stunt off saying he meant to do that.

"Guys do you think that if you guys can come through a portal that the Orcs will be able to come through as well?" I asked Throin.

"It is impossible." He said firmly,

"It's getting dark lets go in guys" I said still having the orcs on my mind. After everything was washed and put away we all sat in the family room and I turned on the tv.

"What kind of magic is this!" Thorin screamed. Let me say one thing…..he screams like a girl.

"It is ok it's just a television. People watch things that are made in a studio and then they play it on the tv" I said **(probably not the best description of a tv)**

"Ok" he said slowly. I was going to turn a movie but there was a quick announcement that crazy animal like things that have copied the look of orcs from the Hobbit are raiding the streets looking for a king of some sort.

"They followed us!" Balin said.

"I knew it" I said.

"We need to stay indoors until we can figure out a play of attack" I said again.

"Very well" Thorin said not arguing.

"Can we watch the …..H-O-B-B-I-T" Judie spelled out.

"Sure" I said and clicked the hobbit.

"Look its Bilbo an Gandaulf" Bofur said.

"Look it is all of us" Kili said.

By the time we got to the part the dwarves were in Goblin town they just watched and learned from their mistakes.

BANG BANG BANG!


End file.
